Whisper, A Zutara Story
by whateveryoulike
Summary: Zutara Zuko turned from one side to another, unable to sleep. His mind was running circles and this made him crazy. He had to find the source of this or he would go insane because of the lack of sleep. Location:the Western Air Temple after Iroh joined.
1. Prologue A short one :

Disclaimer: I do not own Avat:The last Airbender, or any of the characters. They all belong all to Mike and Bryan, Nick or whoever. Believe me, if I would own this all, zutara would be happening RIGHT NOW! :D

A/N: Zuko/Katara

I don't know yet if any other pairings may appear.

Located in the Western Air Temple. Iroh has joined the Gaang right before this happened.

PROLOGUE

Zuko turned from one side to another, unable to sleep. His mind was running circles and this made him crazy. He had what he wanted, right? Well, not all because his father was still alive and sitting on the throne of the fire nation, spreading fear and war, but he had joined the Avatar. Aang was improving with an unbelievable speed at firebending and his uncle had joined them, too.

So, why the heck he felt this restlessness again? Why did he felt alone again? He didn't understand this! Had he made the wrong decision, joining the Avatar? No, this couldn't be. It was right to be here. His restlessness had to be caused by another reason. He had to find the source or he would completly go insane because of a lack of sleep.


	2. Chpt1: In which a talk takes place

Disclaimer: I do not own Avat:The last Airbender, or any of the characters. They all belong all to Mike and Bryan, Nick or whoever. Believe me, if I would own this all, zutara would be happening RIGHT NOW! :D

A/N: Zuko/Katara

I don't know yet if any other pairings may appear.

Located in the Western Air Temple. Iroh has joined the Gaang right before this happened.

Meanwhile, Katara also laid in her bed, rolling from one side to another. She couldn't find sleep like this! Toph, who shared the room with her, was snoring so loud Momo had already left the room! Sighing in frustration and resignation Katara stood up and followed Momo's example, leaving the room. Outside it was cold, but about 100 m away she couldn't hear Top anymore. She sat down on a near stonebench, staring into the darkness with heavy eyelids. Just when she was about to drift into sleep, someone sat down next to her.

Iroh was walking around the temple since the early evening. He had never been here before. This place was so peaceful and yet so majestatic. An aura of wisdom laid on the walls and nearly he could hear the words that were spoken here many years ago. He was sad his own nation destroyed this people and their home. He had never met an airmonk but he had read much about them and their philosophie. He had talked to some people who had met them long ago, too. Of course all this people were dead now, but their words had stayed in his mind, fresh and clear. The monks seemed peaceful, wise and brave, they fought when they had to, to protect what was important to them.

He had always thought of them as a model since he figured this out. What must the young Avatar feel in this emple which had to be so similar to his former home, he thought. Maybe he had been here when he was young? Maybe he remembers times when this ruins where filled with laughter of young monks or the noises of skybisons? This kid had such a burden to carry. Then he stopped, he saw someone sitting on a bench there. He went there and sat down next to the person.

She looked at the person next to her. According to the silhouette it had to be Iroh. She smiled, Iroh was a nice person, she liked him altough he was the brother of their greatest enemy, the person who had sent troups to kill her mother, the father of Azula who had nearly killed Aang,…

„Hello Iroh, is it you?…"

„Hello Katara, it's me.Iroh." he bowed his head.

She smiled at him again, altough she was not sure if he could see her smile in the dark.

„What's with you Katara? Are you upset about something?"

„No it's not that. I couldn't sleep. Too many things on my mind and … yeah… Toph."

„Toph? What's up with her? Is she sick or something?"

„No, no. Well… chrm… she snores a bit today so I couldn't sleep."

Iroh chuckled silently. Then he went serious.

„Ah I know what you're talking about, Katara. It's not nice when your mate is… noisy."

„Your talking about your time in the army?"

„Yeah, too."

Katara now was interested. As the croneprince and later as the most feared general of the fire nation he sure always had his own room. Then she went red…

„Oh… sorry! I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask about such private things."

To her surprisement, Iroh chuckled again.

„Oh Katara, it's not what you may think!"

His smile disappeared. „It's Zuko…"

He sighed in the dark, only one half of his face was now slightly lit by the moon, which had risen now and shone through a window in the wall next to them.

„Zuko?Snoring?" Katara chuckled at the thought.

„No. He's not snoring. He's …. Screaming sometimes." The last part of his sentence came as an slight whisper.

„Screaming?" Katara hold her breath.

„Yeah, I think cause of his memories. He went thorugh a lot and it's very hard for him. If he wakes up he can't remember anything and you can't help him because you don't know what's causing him this dreams. Sometimes I woke up when he screamed some parts of a sentence. That's why I think his memories and inner struggle are haunting him."

Katara breathed slowly in, the noise incredible loud in the silence between them.

„It was nice to talk to you Katara. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about that to anyone. I don't know why I told you this, but I don't think you're going to take an advantage out of this. Good night."

With this words he left.

And Katara had even more to think about.

A/N: Anyone who reviews gets a cookie!


	3. Chpt2: In which water comes through

First of all:

Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You are amazing (:

Dragon Jadefire: My first review ever +bows+

Darkbangle: thanks so much for this long review. Great. It's always great when I get constructive criticism. And BTW: Yeah that really never stops me but I am not ALLOWED to do so. That's the point

_Thoughts._

"Speech"

The next morning Katara woke up with all of her body cold and hard. She had fallen asleep on the bench.

_Aww… this is awful! My back hurts like hell and my neck … outch!_

She stood up, very carefully, and walked to the so-called "meeting-room" . The meeting-room was a big hall where they ate, planned and talked. It was also Appas sleeping place. When she entered the room Toph, Sokka, Iroh and Aang were already there, having breakfast. Appa was outside eating and Momo was just somewhere. Katara sat down on her usual seat and ate the usual things for breakfast. All seemed like yesterday and the day before yesterday. Except that Zuko was missing. Usually he was the first in the meeting-room. But Katara was just thinking about her hurting body and how she could get rid of the hurt as fast as possible.

...

The day was filled with Aangs' training with Top until midday. Then, in the heat of the sun at midday and afternoon, he trained with Iroh. Zuko hadn't appeared yet. Finally Katara became aware of the fact that Zuko was missing. She went to his room where she expected him to be. Maybe he felt ill and she could heal him? But he wasn't where she expected him to be. A/N: Yeah Katara. What a wonder. It's not like this hadn't been the first idea of the others, too. :D She found his bed empty and the sheets accurately folded. She frowned and went out of his room. She had the feeling that something has happened. And after all she was a woman and woman trust their feelings.

...

Zuko had been awake since yesterday night. He had stood up, unable to find sleep and then wandered all day through the temple. Now he knew the western part and the main rooms there, but he couldn't rest. He sighed and sat down at a fountain in a big room. If he would have been fully awake, he maybe would have recognized the simple beauty of the fountain, but now he was just too tired and exhausted. He listened to the silent dripping of water on stone. It was a small fountain and it was nearly dried up. He closed his eyes and just listened. Then he stood up. He thought of the possibility that something may have blocked the water. Maybe a stone felt into the shaft. He took a step closer and, yes, he had been right. There it was. A big part of a rock had fallen down there and held the water back. He breathed deep and then shot a concentrated and thin strike of fire at the 

rock. He succeeded. The rock turned into dust but the fountain stayed intact. After some time the water came back with great force. Zuko sat down again, his back leaning at the stones which edged the fountain. He closed his eyes again and now, listening to the water and feeling the slight drizzle of it, he could finally relax.

A/N: WHAT A HINT :D

...

Sorry this chapter was so short, but believe it, the weather is just too great for sitting at home and typing this whole thing from my scrapbook onto the PC. :D

And BTW the actual storyline isn't finished yet. So I am open for your ideas!

Reviewers get a cookie!


End file.
